


After Mission Recuperation

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (None Graphic), Drabble, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Injury Recovery, M/M, Tony eats McDonald's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony had planed to spend a few hours down in the lab licking his wounds in private... But burgers with Steve is good too.





	After Mission Recuperation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“IMAGE: Hurt Tony” [Y2]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

Tony pulls himself up from the bench with a pained groan as he hears someone descend the stairs to the lab. Ready to tell whoever it was to go away. He wasn’t in the mood. The bandages around his chest make the small movement difficult.

Steve stops beside him with a weak smile, a McDonald’s milkshake and a burger. “Mind some company?”

He eyes the burger. “You bribing me, sweetheart?” he asks, voice rough.

Tony carefully moves aside, holding a hand out for the burger.

“I love you” he says, mouth full of food as Steve lays down beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
